Steven Universe: After Effects Part 1
by Stevarnet01
Summary: When returning from a mission, Amethyst's gem rebuilds and she partakes in a process which is incredibly painful. Garnet unfuses to help take care of her, while Steven and Ruby are taking care of her Ruby loses her temper, which leaves Amethyst in a vegetative state, while her gem summons enemies from her past.


Episode Title: After Effects Part 1

The episode begins with Steven returning home from a mission with the gems.

Steven: Woo hoo! That went great.

Pearl: Heh heh, it sure did.

Garnet: Yes, if only all missions could go that way.

Amethyst: *Rolls eyes* Thanks to me, it only took us half the time…

Pearl: Alright, so, Steven, how about we go to the Big Donut to celebrate.

Steven: YEAAAH! I want to get one with vanilla frosting, rainbow sprinkles, jelly filled and…

Pearl: Well, come on, I think I can actually eat something. Garnet, Amethyst?

Garnet: Of course, I could have one.

Amethyst clutches her gem and falls to the ground. She begins to groan.

Steven: AMETHYST?! WHAT'S WRONG?!

Garnet: Something's wrong. Amethyst, show us your gem!

Amethyst pulls down her shirt to reveal her gem. There is a bright light that is flooding out where her gem was once cracked.

Pearl: No, it can't be. Why now?

Steven: What? Pearl…?

Pearl: If a gem is cracked they will experience metamorphosis in their gem, or in other terms, evolving their gem.

Garnet: Right, the gem builds an extra layer so it is more resistant to cracks.

Steven: But why is she like this?

Pearl: This process is extremely painful, we need to keep her calm, she cannot go on missions as long as she is still in pain.

Amethyst: P-pearl, I can go just rela - UNGHHHH

Amethyst clenches her gem.

Garnet: You're evidently not fine, Amethyst rest in here, don't go to your room, we won't be able to reach you. And Steven, take care of Amethyst, also lower the temperature in here, drastically. She'll go through the process quicker if it's cold. If it's too hot it could have catastrophic consequences!

Steven grabs the thermostat and turns it down to the lowest setting.

Steven: Is that g-g-good? *shivering*

Pearl: Yes, now, we need to take shifts taking care of Amethyst. I'll go first, who's up next.

Garnet: Ruby, then Sapphire

Steven: Garnet, you're going to un- fuse?

Garnet: We can't lose a teammate, we need to have everyone we can on a mission.

*Garnet un-fuses* Ruby and Sapphire are now there.

Ruby + Sapphire: Amethyst!

Amethyst: Ruby, Sapphire, I've missed you.

Ruby: *with tears in eye* Amethyst…

Amethyst: It's okay, Ruby, I'm fine.

Pearl glances at the clock in the kitchen.

Pearl: Oh my, it's almost midnight, Steven I think it's time for bed.

Steven: No, I want to take care of Amethyst.

Pearl looks at Ruby and Sapphire with uncertainty.

Sapphire: Steven is ready, Pearl.

Pearl: No he isn't! He isn't ready to see a gem-

Sapphire: I can see Steven successfully taking care of her, give him a chance.

Pearl: I-

Ruby: Why can't you trust him?

Pearl: HE'S NOT READY TO SEE AMETHYST IN THIS STATE! HAVE YOU EVEN SEEN AFTEREFFECTS OF A CRACK RUBY?

Ruby: Well, um.

Pearl: Exactly, Steven, upstairs.

Steven: No. I want to take care of Amethyst.

Pearl: *With tears in her eye* Please, just go upstairs. You need rest.

Ruby: You can't trust any gem smaller than yourself can you? *She begins to sizzle*

Sapphire: Ruby, stop! If too much heat reaches Amethyst there will be consequences. We don't know what will happen, too many outcomes, it's evading my future vision.

Ruby: *Inhales deeply* Fine

Pearl: Fine, Steven is ready, but can one of you please help him? This is his first time with this and he will need help.

Ruby: I will.

Sapphire: Perfect, Pearl, I'm going to my room.

Pearl: Okay, come on.

Pearl and Sapphire walk away, Pearl goes in her room, then Sapphire.

Amethyst: *groan*

Steven: What's wrong?

Amethyst: My… gem…

Ruby: Let us see it.

She pulls her shirt to reveal it and there is a glowing ring shape on her gem.

Steven: It's finally happening.

Amethyst begins to shake.

Ruby: HOLD HER DOWN!

She thrashes around, Steven holds down her arms and Ruby holds her legs.

Amethyst: YAAAAA!

Amethyst kicks Ruby in the face.

Steven: Ruby!

He runs up to her.

Ruby: Stupid…Quartz. She begins to sizzle.

Steven: Ruby, just calm do-

Ruby: SHE TREATS US LIKE WE'RE NOTHING TO HER, LIKE WE'RE HURTING HER!

Ruby leaps at Amethyst and pins her down.

Amethyst screams.

We see a flame from Ruby's gem creep down Amethyst's arm and on to her gem. Amethyst shakes. Ruby is knocked off of Amethyst and we see a purple light blast through the ceiling.

Ruby: Ugh! I'M SO STUPID!

Amethyst: JUST GET OUT OF HERE!

Steven: No, Amethyst we need to help you!

Amethyst: LEAVE, I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!

Steven and Ruby run out of the house.

Steven's cell phone rings. It's a call from Connie. He accepts it.

Steven: Connie? I-

Connie cuts him off: What is that purple light coming from your house? Is something wrong?

Steven: Well, it's Amethyst, she's in trouble.

Connie: What? Steven? I'm coming over.

Steven: Connie! NO IT'S TO DANGERO-

Connie hangs up.

Steven: No, no, no! Connie's coming over, she's going to get hurt.

Ruby: This is my fault. Steven, I- I don't know what to do.

Steven: I'm going to go see what's happening.

Steven runs in and sees Amethyst unconscious, her gem still glowing bright.

Steven: Amethyst?

A big hand reaches out of Amethyst's gem. Then another, we see what appears to be a purple corrupted Jasper.

Jasper: You, you, you! YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!  
Steven runs out of the house and sees Connie talking to Ruby.

Steven: CONNIE!

Connie: STEVEN!

Steven: Something's seriously wrong with Amethyst, her gem, it-

A loud boom is heard and we see the corrupted Jasper.

Steven: What do we do?

Connie: Stevonnie.

Steven: Hmm.

Steven and Connie do their fusion dance and we see Stevonnie.

Stevonnie: *Pulls out sword and shield* You have no idea what you're messing with.

Jasper: ROAR!

Stevonnie charges toward Jasper, she is immediately knocked back.

Stevonnie: UGH! Ruby! Help us.

Ruby charges up her fist and runs towards Jasper while screaming. She punches her but nothing happens. Jasper lifts herself up and drops down hard, Ruby is also knocked back.

Ruby: Ugh, Steven, Connie! Errr.

Stevonnie: I have one more idea.

She charges up her sword and lunges and Jasper, but it goes through her and Jasper smiles and hits her and Stevonnie is sent flying. |

Ruby: NO!

Ruby runs up to try and catch Stevonnie and then a bright light grows.

We see Stevonnie, wearing Ruby's clothes and has Ruby's hair.

Red Stevonnie: What? Whoa! Ruby?

Jasper grins at them and lunges towards them, Red Stevonnie sticks her fist out to reveal 4 miniature versions of Rose's sword out of her knuckles.

Red Stevonnie: HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
She leaps towards Jasper and punches her. We hear a distorting robotic sound, then a loud boom.

Sapphire and Pearl run out of the house.

Sapphire + Pearl: STEVONNIE!

Sapphire: Wait, Ruby?

Red Stevonnie sees Sapphire, she gasps and unfuses, leaving regular Stevonnie in her place.\

Ruby: Sapphire!

Ruby runs towards her and they fuse, we now see Garnet.

Garnet: Pearl, fuse with me.

Pearl: What?

Garnet: JUST DO IT!

They both back up and do their fusion dance.

Sardonyx: Goooooooooooooooooooooooood evening everybody!

Stevonnie: Sardonyx!

Sardonyx: Come, Stevonnie, my dear, we have a Jasper to deal with.

Stevonnie: Okay, I'm ready.

Sardonyx: No worries, my dear.

Sardonyx takes out her hammer and smashes Jasper. She lifts it up and shows she's unharmed, she dashes forward through Stevonnie and Sardonyx and they all unfuse.

Connie: What?

Steven: How can she be so strong?

Pearl: Garnet? What's happening?

Garnet: I can see her heading towards the center of Beach City, we have to go.

Steven: Why is this happening?

Garnet: Amethyst is fighting her inner demons, she's in a state where she's facing her past adversaries.

Connie: Well, aren't we going to go after Jasper?

Garnet: Yes, Connie, yes we will.


End file.
